El poder que otorga el tiempo
by lian3173
Summary: El tiempo es y sera el único enemigo que jamas se rendirá porque hagamos lo que hagamos todos sabemos que nunca podremos vencerlo, por eso mejor tenerlo de aliado.


El poder que otorga el tiempo.

Durante siglos los Youkai dominamos este mundo, los humanos, considerados apenas una simple raza inferior similar a una plaga, vivían bajo nuestro mando en los territorios de aquellos Lores que se los permitiera, sus vidas cortas y de poca importancia se apagaban sin la mayor importancia para el universo.

Así era el mundo anterior a mi nacimiento y lo continúo siendo siglos después, cuando pase de ser el heredero de las tierras de mi padre a ser el Lord de la casa del Oeste.

Aquel hibrido que mancho mi linaje puro y el nombre de mi progenitor con el tiempo se gano su lugar como segundo en mi palacio junto a su Miko a la cual desposo poco tiempo después de su regreso.

La vida siguió su curso y como todos los humanos existentes mi niña, mi dama de Occidente pereció, sus cachorros, hanyous hijos del mejor y más fuerte de los Youkai del Norte, heredaron el titulo de su madre convirtiéndose en mis descendientes mientras el tiempo seguía su marcha.

Con el paso de los años los seres inferiores, asustadizos, ignorantes y débiles empezaron a tomar fuerza, crearon poderosas armas de destrucción masiva llevándonos casi a la extinción y tomando el control del planeta.

Cambiaron los nombres, tomaron las tierras, las vendieron y construyeron en ellas una civilización basada en mentiras; para ellos mi raza era un mito, cuentos para asustar a los niños, nos humillaron al negar nuestra existencia la cual pendía de un delgado hilo.

Nuestra inteligencia y longevidad fue la que me otorgo la posibilidad de permanecer en este mundo, la fuerza física ya no era necesaria en un mundo de dinero y tecnología, pero volvería a serlo.

Me tomo siglos encontrar a aquellos que aun mantenían la sangre de mi cachorra, aunque el tiempo halla pasado aun podía percibir sus rasgos finos en esos rostros humanos que sin saberlo albergaban dentro de si un vestigio ínfimo de sangre Youkai que podría hacerlos inmortales si yo así lo deseara, los protegí desde las sombras, les otorgue empleo cuando cayeron en la quiebra todo por albergar la esperanza de que algún día mi hija resurgiera de entre ellos y regresara a mi lado para no irse ya nunca jamás.

Una vez se cruzo en mi camino alguien que mi olfato me indico después de siglos ser alguien de mi raza y familia, al verlo era solo una cría llegando a la pubertad de negros cabellos pero ojos castaños muy claros, casi llegando a dorados. El menor de los descendientes del hibrido caminaba por las mismas calles que yo transitaba, observando cómodamente por la ventana de mi limosina, porque el tiempo me dio dinero, lo que en ese momento era considerado poder; fortuna acumulada desde los tiempos de Lord de las tierras del Oeste que me dio el poder de recuperar mi palacio y construir empresas que solo aumentaban mi capital y lamentablemente le daban empleo a la raza mas odiada.

Pero el reinado de los humanos al igual que sus vidas jamás podría ser eterno.

La falta de alimentos y principalmente de agua fue el detonante para desencadenar una guerra, la ultima guerra dentro de su propia especie.

Las armas creadas por ellos mismos dejaron su especie al borde de la aniquilación y cuando ya el hambre y la devastación trajeron muertes agónicas y energías demoníacas nacidas de lo más profundo de sus sucias almas mi imperio surgió.

El imperio que hace ya más de dos milenios planee forjar nació de las cenizas de la casi extinta humanidad y del resurgimiento de los entes y espectros malignos.

El único Daiyoukai, el único gobernante de raza y sangre pura fue quien salio vencedor en una batalla en la que la fuerza e inteligencia no bastaban, solo el tiempo indicaría y otorgaría el poder a aquel ser que pudiera hacerle frente. Por eso en este glorioso día no solo recupero a mis tierras y a mi cachorra de mirada dulce y corazón invaluable sino que me corono Lord supremo de este mundo que tras la extinción de la peor de sus plagas poco a poco recupera su vida y esplendor que nunca debió perder.


End file.
